A gas path of a turbomachine is typically segmented in several sections. Between two adjacent sections, a gap usually exists. This is due to the fact that components of a turbomachine experience large temperature differences: In stand-by state, i.e. when the turbomachine stands still, temperature of the components of the turbomachine typically is around room temperature, while in operation, i.e. during rotation, the components bordering the gas path are in direct contact with a gas, which, e.g. in case of a gas turbine engine, easily can achieve a temperature of several hundred degree Celsius and can approach e.g. up to 1600 degree Celsius. A consequence of these temperature differences is an expansion of the components during operation compared to the stand-by state.
Therefore, components of the turbomachine that experience large temperature differences are typically arranged such that in stand-by state of the turbomachine a certain gap between adjacent components exist. This allows an expansion of these components during operation and high temperatures without damaging the assembled turbomachine.
However, an adverse consequence is a potential ingress of a gas, a fluid and/or particles from cavities surrounding the gas path via these gaps. Alternatively, also working gas, i.e. gas from the gas path, may escape or egress into these cavities. This undesired ingress or egress of the gas, the fluid and/or particles is referred to as a leakage flow.
Thus, various methods have been investigated and applied in order to seal the gap between two adjacent components of the turbomachine. One way is the application of a typically thin strip of material, a so-called seal strip, which is captivated in a pair of slots or groves in a pair of mating faces of two adjacent components. The seal strip creates a tortuous leak path that reduces the leakage flow.
However, there exist structures of a turbomachine where the application of a seal strip is difficult or not even possible. Furthermore, there also exists the case where the application of a seal strip reduces the leakage flow to a certain extent, but a further reduction of the leakage flow is needed.
Therefore, there exists the need of an improved seal of a turbomachine for reducing the leakage flow between two adjacent components of the turbomachine further.